The Shadow of the Sakura Sanosuke's Past
by MadHatter9
Summary: Sagara Sanosuke meets life head on after his destiny takes a twist after being saved from the Sekihou Tai murders... his refuge between the Sagara family. Please R&R *First post of 9 chapters**Chapter 10 up*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
" Captain Sagara! Captain Sagara!" A child's voice rose in the woods. Sagara Souzo stopped his quick walking and turned around to see the moron yelling in the middle of Tokugawa Bakufu territory. A young boy with naturally spiked dark brown hair came into view. He stopped in front of his commanding officer as drops of sweat dripped down his small forehead, onto his little nose, and dripped down to the floor. The boy gasped for air with his hands on his knees to sustain his fragile body from collapsing.  
" Sir. there. is." The boy said between long strokes of breath.  
" Sanosuke, catch your breath first then talk. How can I understand you while you spit your words out?" Sanosuke wiped his forehead and took a big, long breath and exhaled it quickly. He smiled up at his captain and saluted.  
" Sir," the small soldier took a small breather, and then continued. " We are being followed by samurai, sir."  
" How many?"  
" About ten, sir." Souzo placed his hand under his chin in thinking position and looked down at the young lad.  
" Tell your comrades to quicken their pace. Our hiding house is up ahead, over the ridge," the leader commanded.  
" Would that be wise, captain?" A man intruded from behind.  
" What do you mean?" Sanosuke asked Hishida Baiko- the second commanding officer of the Sekihou Tai.  
" Because, young one, our running will lead them to our safe place. It would be smarter if we fought or hid for the time." The black- haired bearded man looked at Captain Sagara and flashed him a grin. " It seems that you are loosing your touch."  
" That's why I have people like you to tell me when I'm wrong." The men smiled at each other fondly. You could tell these two have known each other for a long time.  
" Alright then," Souzo crisply broke the warm environment. " Sanosuke, take Baiko's command and spread the word. We're attacking."  
" Yes sir!" The excited Sanosuke saluted and began to tell everyone about the attack, but of course in a whisper, for he had learnt his lesson from before. It seemed to Sanosuke that Souzo's eyes always told all. It's more staring than talking that made his captain wise.  
As he spread the word each man drew either his katana or tachi and hid into the bushes beside the trail. Darkness began to fall upon the forest and Sanosuke layed on his stomach with his hira zukuri at hand. Right beside him, his best friend Tsukioka Tsunan held the same type of blade, but was more focused than his excited companion.  
" Here they come," Captain Sagara hissed beside them. Exactly ten samurai thugs of the Tokugawa Bakufu came on horseback with only their katanas equipped. A man at the front held his hand up and stopped the group. He looked around puzzled, then looked at the man beside him.  
" I thought you said they stopped here!" The man yelled in frustration.  
" M-m- maybe they ran off somewhere." The nervous samurai stuttered.  
" Fat and stupid. It can't get any better than this," Tsunan whispered to Sanosuke and the boys started to giggle. Captain Sagara flashed a smile then quieted the boys down.  
" What was that?" The samurai leader barked. " Go investigate!" Five of the men got off their horses and unsheathed their katanas and began to walk toward the bushes. Suddenly Sagara Souzo's howl came from the bushes and tons of other howls followed and the Sekihou Tai leaped from their hiding spots and massacred the samurai, along with their horses, in record time.  
Night came and the exhausted Sekihou Tai finally arrived at their destination, Captain Sagara's house. Once there the men went into an underground shed built by Souzo's parents to hide the army. Rice was fed to them along with a couple of strips of meat, and sake to satisfy the soul. Sanosuke and Tsunan drank hot tea instead. Their young age forbade their lips to touch the alcoholic drink.  
After a nice hot bath, Souzo changed into a clean kimono and hakama from his younger years. He walked into the underground safe house and told his men that the baths were ready to be used and clean clothes were put for each, then he turned back into the house and joined his family in the kitchen.  
" Zo-nii! Zo-nii!" A small girl of about five years of age jumped up into Souzo's arms. Her black silky hair was braided into two even braids and tied with pink ribbons that matched her white kimono with pink blossoms. Streaks of tears ran down her rosy cheeks and her deep black eyes looked at her older brother in happiness.  
" Zo-nii you're late! You said you would be here two days ago!" The little girl complained in a sunshine voice.  
" Now Hikaru, get off your brother and come eat!" Sagara Hanako commanded her child.  
" Alright." she wiped her cheeks with her small pale hands and kissed her brother on the cheek. The girl jumped down and sat at the table where she began to eat her portion of the rice and sweet meat.  
" Come sit, Souzo. You must be tired from your long journey," Hanako suggested to her fatigued son. Souzo sat beside his sister and began to eat slowly.  
" Any trouble?" Sagara Shunzo asked in a paternal tone.  
" Only a couple of samurai. They were taken care of." The son replied.  
" Was the place cleared?"  
" No, we fled after the killings were made."  
" You should be more careful, son. The Tokugawa Bakufu aren't stupid and will eventually find you. Don't make the mistake-"  
" -Of leaving your tracks everywhere, I know." Souzo finished for his father. " You told me a million times."  
" Then why do you keep leaving your trail where the enemy can find it? Do you want them to catch you?" Shunzo hollered, angry at his son's calm tone and sloppiness. Souzo slammed his chopsticks down on the bamboo table and stormed out of the kitchen. Shunzo massaged his forehead then continued eating.  
" You shouldn't have told him that, anata. He's quite proud, you know that," Hanako soothed her husband. Shunzo sighed.  
" I know, but I'm afraid it's those mistakes that are going to get them all killed."  
Souzo sat outside in the wooden veranda drinking some hot sake. The sliding door opened and out came Hikaru. She sat next to her big brother and sighed.  
" Ok, what is it?" Souzo asked her with a smirk.  
" Why do you and papa always fight when you're here?" The small girl asked in concern.  
" We just don't agree on certain things that's all. Let's not talk about it. It'll ruin the taste of the sake." Hikaru smiled up at her brother and layed down on his lap. She placed the tip of the sleeve of her kimono in front of her mouth and yawned in lady-like fashion. Souzo gave out a hardy laugh at his sister's manners. She smiled, placed her hands beside her face, and closed her eyes.  
" My beautiful sister, soon you will grow into a beautiful woman and you'll marry some great man. I hope that day never comes, my dear imouto, because I want to keep you for myself. I'll be greedy and take you away and make you marry one of my men. I'll keep you under my wing where the Tokugawa Bakufu can't find you and pollute your mind," Souzo whispered into Hikaru's ear. She smiled as her brother stroked her now loose hair, and happily fell asleep. Souzo took a sip of his sake. It had suddenly become sweeter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Horror struck Shunzo's face. Rumors flew from mouth to ear of his son's death, but confirmation came from none. He had been restless since his son had left, for on the day of his departure Shunzo smelled blood around his musuko, though no blood was shed. His wife had been frantic, having constant headaches and tears in her eyes. Hikaru was not told of anything. The child was too young to see the meaning of a cruel death, adding that her love for her oniisan was too great to bear his leaving. The only thing the old sensei could do was pray that the people in the village made a mistake.  
  
The night sky filled the air with sorrow, as a spring storm trailed along its way. Sanosuke found it pleasant and helpful, for the rain washed away some of the dry blood that covered his small body. His eyes were red of the constant crying after the horrifying sight in the village. Flashbacks of the recent battle came to his mind.  
It all just happened too fast for him. One minute they're all laughing gaily under a clear night sky, then the horsemen came and Sanosuke found himself under Captain Sagara's arm. The Isshin Shishi eventually caught up to them and with his last strength Souzo threw him over the cliff and into the raging cold river. Flashes of light then came as piercing cold water and sorrow turned Sanosuke numb. He later awoke on the banks near the village where he struggled to look for warmth. To his dismay he found more sadness and bloodshed. His adored leader's head was placed in the middle of the town square on a wooden block, contained in a cage, to set an example to the horrified people. The child's eyes filled with tears and he ran as fast as his small feet could take him.  
Sanosuke shook his head. It was too horrible for him to sustain the memory. He ran his pale wet hand over his hair as he made his way along the dark forest. The hilt of a katana trailed behind him, drawing on the ground the path it took. The pattering of the raindrops suddenly changed its tune as Sanosuke's ears heard the water hit an umbrella. In his unemotional state, the once proud member of the Sekihou Tai just stood his ground and raised his dark shallow eyes up at the upcoming stranger. A man of tall stature came into view. Sanosuke looked at the stranger's eyes as the man's mouth began to drop.  
" Captain Sagara." Sanosuke whispered. He reached his free hand out at the man and began to walk weakly toward him crying.  
" Captain. look. I still got. your.. sword." Sanosuke suddenly collapsed in front of the stranger, the tears still running down his cheeks. The stranger bent down to Sanosuke and touched the child's forehead. It was burning up with fever. The clouds then parted and gave a small moment of moonlight, and Shunzo's face was revealed. He closed his umbrella and slid it through his heko obi. He then picked up the sick boy and walked with heavy steps back to his dojo-house. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Whispering voices drifted in the small current of air that entered through the moonlit window. The voices did not come from outside, but seemed to come from a larger room in the house. Sanosuke heard these silent wonderers in his sleep, but his eyes did not react until one voice mentioned the name of his beloved deceased leader. His body sat up at lighting speed and turned to the gaping sliding door, the two thick sheets that covered him sliding down his naked chest. He crawled slowly across the cold wooden floor and looked through the small fissure.  
A man and woman sat facing each other. Sanosuke recognized the man as Shunzo, but the woman he had never seen before. (Note to reader: Sagara Shunzo helped his son occasionally and was familiar with every member of the Sekihou Tai. His wife and daughter were never allowed to show their faces in case a spy had infiltrated the army.) He supposed it was Captain Sagara's mother, but he wasn't certain for he had never seen her face before.  
" Anata, it was his choice. The only thing we can do now is take care of the Lost One," the woman whispered. Now Sanosuke was sure that the woman was Shunzo's wife.  
" If he only listened. Had I not taught him as a sensei and as a father to watch his step? Had I not told him the enemy is treacherous and can trick the mind easily?" Tears streamed down Shunzo's cheeks; unable to stop his despair and sorrow from showing. Sagara Hanako, easily touched by her husband's tears, sat herself beside his and wrapped her trembling hands around him. She joined his mourning silently, burying her face in her husband's silky black hair. Shunzo cradled himself against his wife and rested his head against her bosom like a suckling child. The two senior lovers still had the same passion between them like when they first met. Shunzo began to hear sobs, and believing his wife was the one causing them, he looked up at her. Hanako heard the same puzzling sound and looked down at her husband. Both confused as they were, Hanako stood and walked to the cracked door that Sanosuke was in. Sanosuke placed both hands over his mouth to stop his sobbing and woes of crying, but it didn't work. The woman had opened the door fully and revealed the tear-stricken boy. Shunzo looked at the young child and cleared his throat. He motioned for him to come take a sit next to him, and Sanosuke rose and obeyed.  
" Listen carefully," Shunzo whispered, " you must not tell anyone of the deaths of your fellow comrades nor what you saw of your captain."  
"But how-" Shunzo placed a finger over Sanosuke's lips to silence him.  
"You spoke in your sleep. You have already told me the whole story," Shunzo replied in a calm, composed tone. Hanako then took the chance to take her place across her husband and pour some tea for the two men.  
"I found you on my way back home from the village," the sensei continued, "You thought I was my son and came to me before fainting at my feet. I brought you here and my wife healed the fever that burned your skin." Shunzo sighed once more and took a small sip of his tea.  
"You must listen carefully now," Hanako spoke for her grieved husband, "your life is in danger from this moment on. You must not tell a soul about what you encountered nor what you were involved in. From now on you are Sagara Sanosuke, our distant 5th cousin that has come to live with us from a remote village outside of Kyoto. Your parents died recently of a plague. A Western doctor found you and cured you of the disease you caught from them, which would explain the paleness of your skin. This nameless doctor then left you with your aunt in Kyoto, who he tracked down, and your aunt sent you to us. This is the lie you will live by for the rest of your life."  
" Our last child." Shunzo whispered in pain. Hanako nodded and placed her hand on her husband's shoulder.  
" Our last child, Hikaru, is unaware of you. It is best you do not tell her the truth. She is too young to understand death. Also, do not mention about what happened in the square to her. She held Souzo, may Izanami guide him, very highly and loved her oniisan with such passion. As far as she knows, Souzo died bravely in battle protecting his men. She does not need to know more." Hanako stood and placed her hand on Sanosuke's shoulder as in acceptance. "Go back to sleep. We will speak in the morning." And with that, she kissed him on the forehead in Western manner and retrieved herself from the room.  
Shunzo looked at Sanosuke with dead eyes as the boy stood and walked silently back to his room. Sanosuke turned before closing his door and bowed to his new uncle.  
"Arigatou, ojiki," He bowed once more and closed the door. He layed back down on the mat and placed the thick sheets over his body, ready to sleep. Sanosuke smiled and closed his eyes. His dream had come true after all. He had taken the last name of his leader. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
" Ahou! Wait for me!!" Hikaru yelled to the dashing Sanosuke. "You're going to drop the tofu!" Sanosuke laughed cheerfully; he loved to tease her. It had been about a year now since the Betrayal Incident and Sagara Sanosuke had finally learned how to deal with his imaginary guilt. He had lived the lie as he was told, learning the mix ways of the Sagara family. He had begun sword training from Shunzo-sensei in their dojo/home to become heir to the 300 year-old land. Sanosuke didn't like this idea; after all he wasn't even a part of the bloodline. But his life was a good one.  
" Baka! WAAAAIIITT!!!!" Hikaru yelled once more. Sanosuke stopped his running and looked back at the six-year-old and laughed. Hikaru had grown since the first time they met, and each day her beauty grew in the simplest ways. From her once traditional double braids, she now wore her hair loose and barely ever bothered to brush it. She hated kimonos and wore hakamas over them like a man, a pure tomboy. Suddenly Sanosuke's eyes saw a flash of skin and Hikaru's hand scarred his cheek.  
" Ororo! Why couldn't you wait for me?! And look at what you did to the tofu! Mama is going to murder you!" She even spoke like a man. Sanosuke looked down at the small bucket and saw the broken lid with a mush of tofu on top. He laughed and looked at Hikaru in an uncaring manner.  
" I guess we have to go back now!" He said with a smile. Hikaru wasn't up for jokes, so she snatched the bucket from his hands and sat on the dirt road. Picking up the lid, she removed the piece of tofu on top of it and with a woman's touch molded it back to the original square it once was. She placed the lid back on the tofu and glared at the snickering Sanosuke.  
" I'll carry the tofu now," she sighed, " I can't trust you with anything anymore." And with that, she stood and began to walk slowly down the dirt trail. Sanosuke stared at Hikaru. Though she acted like a man, there was still some of that gentleness a woman has inside her. He smiled to himself and followed his cousin.  
  
" Mama, we're home!" Hikaru yelled as she entered the garden. The dojo was a small building with an immensely large yard where most activities took place. Sanosuke looked at the sakura trees and smiled. The petals were going to fall either tonight or tomorrow, marking the coming of summer. He looked at Hikaru who made her way to her mother with the bucket of tofu. Sagara Hanako's hands rose in the air in hopelessness and yelled something to her boyish daughter, snatching the bucket of tofu from the girl's hands and storming into the kitchen. Hikaru looked down and sighed, a bit depressed for upsetting her okasan. Her eyes wondered to the daydreaming Sanosuke and glared at him.  
" Sagara Sanosuke! You have a lot of guts! You just stood there and let Mama put the blame on me? Oh, what a wonderful role model you are!" The girl bickered. She raised her hands up in the air in the same manner as her okasan and stormed into the house, probably to train with her bokken. Sanosuke laughed. He broke his own musings and began to walk to the back of the dojo, where the sounds of clashing swords, screams, and bokkens being hit against straw dummies could be heard.  
"Ah Suke-chan! I was wondering when you would be returning," Sagara Shunzo greeted his greatest pupil. "I need your help, deshi. It seems these beginners still can't get the proper way of holding the bokken. Would you be willing to teach them?"  
" Sagara-sensei," Sanosuke wined, "do I have to?"  
" I am not hearing this! Kuzou! That's all you are! Your skill does not deprive you of your duties! Now, follow what your sensei commands!" Shunzo hollered. Sanosuke's immaturity still irritated him. The boy had much talent, for he learned and almost mastered a bokken in only a year and was the youngest pupil he had ever taught to hold an actual katana. The boy had had previous experience before, from the Sekihou Tai of course, but even with that he was too gifted. It was rare for a sensei to stumble on such a prodigy.  
Suddenly, screams broke the training environment. Shunzo turned his head to the direction the screams came from. They came from the front gate, and the scream was from his wife. Shunzo ran quickly to the gate, unsheathing his katana on the way, but a puzzled look came upon his face to see his wife not only fine, but also with her hands around a man's neck. He wore a tan western suit with a Western cape and hat of the same color. He had long black hair that resembled his daughter's; neatly tied in a black lace and shiny patent leather shoes. His face was very long for a Japanese man, but his eyes were like Shunzo's own. His skin was the strangest thing. It was pale! It was just as pale as moonlight, like sunlight had never hit his face or hands. The man towered a good foot over Shunzo's wife, keeping a tight grip in his hug. Noticing her husband standing in puzzlement, Hanako smiled and let go of the stranger. She walked gracefully toward her husband and led him to the entrance of the garden.  
" Don't be shy, anata. Can't you recognize Ikomoda Arata?" Shunzo's head snapped toward his wife.  
" Ikomoda? Isn't that your old last name? Is he your brother?" Hanako laughed, amused.  
" No, anata. That's my father!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Sanosuke stood behind one of the straw dummies. It was almost lunchtime and his stomach urged for food.  
"Ororo. I'm starving," Hikaru said beside him. She had ended her "temper" training about an hour ago and had joined Sanosuke outside to help him with the beginners. It wasn't much fun though, even with her there, the beginners just refused to learn and things were always repeated, something that really irritated both Sanosuke and Hikaru. They were both worried about what happened at the front, but Shunzo wouldn't allow them to see. What was the big secret anyways? It wasn't like they weren't going to find out.  
"Musume! Suke-chan! Lunchtime!" Hanako's voice rang from the front of the house. Hikaru was the first to speed away through the sliding door, followed by a mob of hungry students. Sanosuke wasn't left behind. He ran in between he mob of hungry teens, fighting his ways through the halls into the mess hall. Once everyone settled, Hanako entered the half of the house dedicated to eating with a giant pot of Miso soup. Hot green tea was already placed at the long set table inside emptied sake bottles. After settling the pot down, Hanako took her place at the first position on the right side of the table. Everything became quiet and Arata entered the mess hall and sat at the head of the table, followed by Shunzo, who sat at his left. Whispers rose from the deshi, but Hikaru and Sanosuke just stared at each other in a questioned look. They then looked at Hanako, who only stared down at her empty plate with an ashamed look, followed by a glimpse of Shunzo, who bared a grim expression. Arata then raised his hands and silenced the room.  
" My name is Ikomoda Arata, otosan to Ikomoda Hanako, and ojiisan to Sagara Hikaru. I am glad to meet the students of my pupil and son-in-law and proud to know that the Ikomoda Ryuu of bokken and katana fighting will be passed on. Now let us pray to Buddha to bless this food," Arata closed his eyes and placed his hands in front of him in monk style. Hikaru and Sanosuke were too stunned to pray. Here sat Hikaru's grandfather, Shunzo's master! Arata then opened his eyes and placed his chopsticks in his hands, and began to eat. Everyone else started to follow his example, eating as quietly as possible.  
After the silent meal, Shunzo joined his pupils outside to continue their training while Hanako and Hikaru cleared the table. Arata filled his cup full of green tea and sat himself in the front veranda to watch the sakura fall. Sanosuke, on the other hand, had nothing to do but stare at the true master of the Ikomoda Ryuu. Arata didn't look too old in his eyes, probably in his late 40's or early 50's, but the man looked much wiser than men that age. The man's eyes reminded him of his late leader. The wisdom poured out of them in what seemed endless hidden waterfalls.  
" Kisama, come here," Arata instructed. Sanosuke felt a chill of guilt going up his spine. The man was more talented than he had expected. Arata turned to Sanosuke and patted the floor beside him, motioning him to sit. Sanosuke obeyed and took his place beside his sempai.  
" Tell me, child. Who are you?" Arata interrogated Sanosuke.  
" I am Sagara Sanosuke, an orphan taken in by the Sagara family when my parents were killed by the Tokugawa Bakufu." Sanosuke chose his words carefully. He decided not to lie to him, it would destroy the respect he held for the man.  
" How did your parents die?"  
" I am not certain. My father, for protection from the war, gave me to Sagara Souzo, Sagara-sensei's late son. I found out about their death when news of my home village being burned arrived to me." Arata turned to Sanosuke and stared at him with those wise eyes. Sanosuke stuttered back a bit and began to tremble.  
" You are clever beyond your years, young one. How old are you?"  
"Eight."  
" Impressive. Sagara-chan, take a bokken away from Shunzo's pupils and demonstrate what you can do against me." Sanosuke's eyes widened. He quickly got up and ran to the training area and took a spare bokken that lay on the ground. He ran back to Arata, which now stood with cape and hat off with a larger bokken in hand. Sanosuke took an offensive stance and closed his eyes. He had to prove himself now or never and this was it. Arata, who stood in a defensive stance, studied Sanosuke carefully. If he was half the fighter he seemed, then this was one battle to enjoy.  
Suddenly, Sanosuke disappeared from Arata's sight. The man's eyes widened at the boy's speed, but kept his stance. He raised his bokken and with a flare of his hand, the turned the bokken to the right and blocked the quick dash Sanosuke had planned to land. Arata locked eyes with Sanosuke when the boy gasped and took the advantage to use the wind from the boy's attack to propel his bokken to move upward and break the boy's stance. Sanosuke stuttered back and his eyes widened once again to see Arata copy the same stunt he had pulled but much faster. He placed his bokken in front to block the hit, but miscalculated the direction the man's pole was headed and soon found himself holding his right hip in pain, lying on the ground. Arata walked slowly toward the boy and placed his bokken next to him.  
" You have talent, but are misguided easily," He criticized. Arata then lifted Sanosuke up to his feet and helped the boy to the veranda. Sanosuke didn't mind the pain much. It was only his body that wasn't reacting, if not he could've continued the battle. He looked at Arata in amazement and admiration.  
"Become one with your body, soul, and mind. It is the only way to learn your true potential," Arata counseled. "You must not rely on the power of others to aid you in battle but your own strength to get you through the day."  
"But Ikomoda-sensei. how will I learn such things when your techniques are still being taught to me?"  
"Discipline is the main source of all techniques. Without it, one will never perfect the art of the sword. That is one lesson my last deshi did not learn. Now he teaches students a false meaning to my techniques. You, Sanosuke, shall learn from me from now own. My son-in-law has failed and you have even surpassed your own teacher. There is more spirit in you than him and more determination. Are you ready to follow this passage?" Sanosuke sighed and looked down.  
"Something holds me back, sensei."  
"One's mind must be deprived of all worries. Tell me what troubles you."  
"If I begin my training under you, what will happen to Sagara- sensei?"  
"I will handle him. You just worry to be ready by the second sunrise you see."  
"Hai, Ikomoda-sensei." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Again."  
"HAI!"  
"Again."  
"HAI!"  
"Again."  
"HA-ITAII!!!!!" Sanosuke held his bleeding fist. Arata walked into the ice-cold water pool below the waterfall Sanosuke trained in. He sighed and began to climb up to the rock the teenager sulked at. As he arrived, Sanosuke was already up and had his hand underneath the cold water, a rock pierced through his middle finger. Arata placed his hand under the cold water over his pupil's and slowly began to remove the piece of stone that carved the boy's skin. Once it was out, Sanosuke tore a piece of his white training garments and wrapped it around his hand.  
" Moushikaneru, Ikomoda-sensei," Sanosuke bowed, apologizing. Arata nodded in response, and placed his hands on his deshi's shoulders.  
"Come, we will eat now," Arata suggested and smiled.  
"Ho, up there!" A man's voice yelled from below. Arata looked over the edge and smiled.  
"It seems we have en unexpected visitor, deshi. Why don't you go and greet him?" Sanosuke looked puzzled, but did as he was told. With amazing courage, he ran to the edge of the rock and dived into the pool below, surfacing near the shore. His eyes widened to see Shunzo. The man had dramatically aged. White hairs appeared on his black hair and he had grown a beard to hide wrinkles that started to show. A girl stood next to him, dressed in a plain white and sky blue kimono. Her hair was neatly greased back to show the silkiness of her skin. She wore a white kaku obi and a pair of geta. She held a sky blue umbrella open, holding it with both hands over her right shoulder. Sanosuke's mouth began to drop at the beauty of the girl, and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. He got out of the water and bowed to Shunzo and the girl, not wanting to wet the beauty. She smiled and nodded to him, covering her smile with her left hand.  
"Sanosuke, it has surely been a long time! You have grown into a man in no time!" Shunzo greeted him.  
"It has been too long, Sagara-sensei. Time has flashed in front of my eyes and I did not even see it pass." Sanosuke returned the well- mannered exchange. He looked at the girl again, the smell of sakura intoxicating him, sedating him. She was young, maybe one or two years younger than he, but she was still beautiful. He could not stop admiring her.  
"I'm sorry that Hanako could not come. She has caught an evil spirit and it is torturing her with a terrible cough. She sends her love," Shunzo says with a light smile. The man had surely changed. Seven years had passed since he last saw the Sagara family and Arata had gone to see them a few weeks ago to tell them of Sanosuke's Genpuku. Of course, they were the only family he had and gladly accepted the invitation. Arata abruptly appeared beside Sanosuke without warning and placed his hand on the pupil's shoulder.  
"Let's head back to the house. The Genpuku will be held at sunset," Arata smiled at his son-in-law and lead the way to the house.  
When they arrived, Shunzo saw an old temple, founded by Arata himself, but they did not live there. Instead they continued to walk behind the temple and an imperial-style home of one story stood in its glory. Shunzo awed at the sight of it, for it was a work of art that only a god could come up with. The house had no kind of painting whatsoever. Wooden boards covered the outside and inside the walls were made of sliding doors. It was the mix of a Western home with a traditional Japanese one. Arata ordered a woman servant to prepare tea for his guests and lead Shunzo and the girl to the sitting room. He had the sliding doors there opened so the breeze could come in and sunshine could light the room.  
Sanosuke quickly went into his room and changed into a brand new training white uniform. He placed a red headband around his forehead, a style he had picked up from Sagara Souzo. He put on his best setta and hurried back to his master's side and the girl he so admired. When he entered, Arata and Shunzo spoke alone, but the girl was nowhere to be seen. A worried look dawned on his face as he worried that the girl might've left. He looked around frantically and finally noticed a hint of a sky blue kimono on the side of one of the sliding doors. Sanosuke sighed silently in relief and slowly walked over to the veranda where the girl sat. She had her hands placed on her lap and stared up at the canopy of the trees that surrounded them. Sanosuke took a seat beside her and looked up as well.  
"They're so beautiful," the girl said in a silent cheery voice.  
"Spring is coming. The flowers will bloom soon," Sanosuke replied. He looked at the girl once more and smiled at her. She returned the stare and giggled.  
"I used to love it when you teased me, but now you tease me in a different manner, though it is still as fun." Sanosuke looked at the girl a bit puzzled and a bit surprised.  
"You speak as if you know me."  
"But I do! You were there after my brother had left. You were the one that kept me happy, the one that kept me going," Tears began to form under the girl's eyes. She raised the sleeve of her kimono and wiped them away. Sanosuke stared at the girl in awe. This couldn't be her. he knew it couldn't be her.  
"Tell me your age," he asked her.  
"Thirteen years," she responded and giggled. Sanosuke's eyes widened. Sanosuke couldn't find any words to say. She was beautiful, incredible, nothing like he imagined her to be. Hikaru blushed and giggled once more.  
"It has been a long time, Suke-san. I didn't expect you to recognize me," Tears began to fill her eyes once more and this time the tears streamed down uncontrollably. Sanosuke sat there a bit confused by her crying. Were there tears of joy or pain? But his body reacted to the tears and soon his hands were around her and they embraced. The smell of sakura filled his lungs just like before as Hikaru let her sorrow out. Sanosuke could only hold her and console her with his warmth. He closed his eyes and Hikaru rested her head on his chest.  
"I missed you," she whispered. Sanosuke couldn't take much more. The girl was supposed to be his cousin, not his lover! He pulled her away from his body and smiled at her. He wiped her tears with his palm and kissed her forehead.  
"I missed you too, Hikaru-chan. I am very happy you came to see me today," Sanosuke then smiled at her and got up. He bowed to her and went back inside. Hikaru sat outside and smiled. She looked back up at the sky and nodded, thanking the heavens for allowing see her to see the most important person in her life.  
"Do you see, oniisan? Someone did heal me after all," she whispered. She closed her eyes and laid on the wooden veranda, seeing her bother once again, on that last night. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"They make a wonderful couple. It's a shame that Hikaru doesn't know a thing," Arata mentioned, looking at the embracing children.  
"That has nothing to do with you! Besides, Hikaru would be heartbroken if a word was said," Shunzo objected. He wasn't going to give his daughter up to some ex-member of the most claimed rebel group. He sighed and shook his head; this was going to be a long day.  
"You do realize she'll have to find out sooner or later," Arata wasn't going to take this anymore. Shunzo's overprotection for his daughter was going too far.  
"I know, I know. But she still speaks to him in her sleep and during prayers. I can't just crush that! It'll break her!" Shunzo exclaimed in return. Arata crossed his arms and closed his eyes, thinking. This was much harder than he thought, for Shunzo had made a good point. It was true that the girl still spoke of him in her sleep, he had heard her himself back when he had taken Sanosuke away.  
It was the night after his spar with Sanosuke, and Arata had been a bit weary. A storm had begun earlier in the day, and bad weather depressed him or tired him. It had been about five hours past since the sun had set and everyone was already sleeping in his or her room, sighs and snores confirming this. Arata sighed, unable to sleep, and rose from his bed. He opened the sliding door of the guest room and began to walk barefoot along the outside veranda. Owls hooted from the lower branches of the cherry blossoms and the white plumbs, dew dripping from their feathers. Arata continued his walk, but abruptly stopped as the sound of weeping came from inside. He opened the sliding door from where the sound came from, and there laid Hikaru turning and shaking her head, crying uncontrollably.  
"Oniisan! Oniisan! Come back, oniisan! Wait!" She began to yell. Arata walked over to the child's body and placed his hand on her forehead. Feeling his touch, the girl began to calm down, though tears still streamed from her eyes.  
"Sleep, child. You must have no more worries over him. He breathed his last long ago," Arata soothed. He then rose from his crouching position, turning back to the opened door. Muffled cries came from Hikaru's tiny throat, but Arata only nodded a silent goodnight and closed the door behind his steps.  
"Master?" A servant broke his trail of memories. Arata opened his eyes and looked at him.  
"What is it?"  
"It's almost lunchtime, sempai. Should I command to prepare a meal?" Arata nodded in response.  
"Set a table outside. I shall like my guest to view the blooming of the sakura when they eat. It'll allow the sake to have a better taste," Arata commanded. The male servant bowed and retrieved himself from the room. Arata sighed and rose. He looked at Shunzo and nodded.  
"You are right. It's best to leave things how they are." Shunzo stared at his old sensei in puzzlement. It wasn't like him to change his mind that fast. He shrugged and stood, following his master outside. Hikaru, who still sat outside at the veranda looked at her father, who motioned her to follow him and her grandfather. She nodded and did what she was told.  
"Sanosuke-dono?"  
"Yes Gombei?" Sanosuke turned to the head servant, who stood in front of the entrance to his room.  
"It is lunchtime, young master. Ikomoda-sensei has leaded his guest to a set table under the sakura trees. Shall you eat with them?"  
"Of course, Gombei! Sensei would have my head if I didn't! I will be right out," Sanosuke replied to the servant. Gombei bowed and began to walk out in his usual manner.  
"Wait, Gombei!" Sanosuke called him back.  
"Yes, Suke-dono?" Gombei appeared at the door once more.  
"After lunch, can you take Hikaru-chan to see the seashore? She has never seen the sea before," Sanosuke requested in a timid voice. Gombei smiled and nodded. He bowed once more and took his leave.  
Sanosuke sighed. His liking for his cousin had grown in the years past, but he hadn't expected them to be this intense. His request to Gombei will give him enough time to prepare for his Genpuku and have some time away from her until he could figure out how to hide his feelings. He sighed once more and decided to make his way to the table outside. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Hikaru sat to the right of her father at the small bamboo table, a large pork leg with baked potatoes decorating the center. Western utensils were set in front of her grandfather's place and chopsticks on the rest. Hikaru covered her nose. The stench of the Western food poisoned her sense of smell. She was never a big fan of the over-seasoned foods that Westerners ate. But she was a woman after all, and she mustn't complain unless her father spoke a word. She sighed and began to ready herself to eat the horrendous meal until a voice interrupter her meditation.  
"Hikaru-chan? Are you alright?" Arata asked the sickened girl. Hikaru looked at her grandfather and smiled sweetly.  
"Of course, ojiisan," She replied, hiding her disgust.  
"You don't have to eat if you don't want to," Her father stepped in, "It isn't hard to tell your large disliking for such foods." Hikaru blushed, embarrassed. She looked at her grandfather and he nodded at her father's statement. She sighed and got up from the table, bowing before making her way back to the veranda.  
Hikaru looked at her father and grandfather. They had begun to eat the moment she had left the table. She laughed quietly at the two men and how their hunger still ruled their lives just like children. She sighed once more and changed her gaze to the sakura above. Sakura had been a symbol of her family for hundreds of years. It marked the beauty of their line and bloodshed they had gone through. It basically defined the Sagara and Ikomoda name, since the families have been numerously tied by marriages and friendships.  
"Hikaru-chan?" Sanosuke's voice came from behind. She turned, a bit shaken by her cousin's sudden entrance.  
"Yes, Suke-san?" A smile came upon her face. Sanosuke always made her feel warm inside.  
"Why aren't you at the table?" Hikaru laughed at this. How could she answer such an embarrassing question? She felt like she must tell him the truth, but how?  
"I just don't have much of an appetite. Western foods make my stomach feel small," she replied. A perfect answer. Maybe he'll think of it as an allergy of some sort. But instead of the expected reaction, Sanosuke burst out laughing.  
"You mean to tell me that you, the one that's all tough and mighty like a man, can't stand Western food? Is it too much spice for you?" Now he mocked her! The nerve of the guy!  
"Baka yaro!" Hikaru jumped up to her feet, starting to flush from the rush of anger. "Well you act more like a woman than a woman herself!" She had taken it too far. Now Sanosuke had begun to redden as well. He grabbed her hand angrily and pulled her close to him, his eyes locked onto her. She turned her face away from him and closed her eyes, expecting to be hit. Sanosuke's breath became heavier and heavier, sending chills up Hikaru's neck. Tears began to fill her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. But then, against her will, they began to run down her cheeks. Sanosuke's grip lightened around her hand and he had begun to back off. Hikaru looked up at him. She placed her hand on her mouth to hold back the sobs. He then let go of her wrist and his arms began to wrap themselves around her slim body. She couldn't take much more. So she raised her hand and slapped away his arm. In an instant, she disappeared into the house, sobbing uncontrollably.  
"She's right!" Arata's angry voice rose over the garden. Sanosuke turned his head to see his master approaching him, bokken in hand. He raised the weapon and smacked him across the face.  
"A man, especially my own pupil, would do no such thing to a woman." Angry eyes pierced through Sanosuke. "Now, you will head to the waterfall with weights on your feet and climb it until the sun calls forth another day. Go!" Sanosuke looked at his teacher with wide eyes.  
"But my Genpuku." He wined, but a stare from Arata silenced him and off he went to find Gombei to place the weights at his feet.  
"It is too harsh of a punishment, Arata-dono," Shunzo mentioned from behind him. "Your granddaughter also had some part in it too." Arata just stood there, silently. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Sanosuke's hand bled from the scratches and bruises he received from climbing. His feet and stomach suffered the same fate. Sad as he was that on the day of his birthday he was already punished and no Genpuku was celebrated.  
"Grr! I'll get her for this." he whispered to himself, though he didn't really mean it. His heart ached for making her cry even though he didn't even know how. But this was outrageous! Ikomoda-sensei didn't have to be so harsh. Sanosuke looked up and with his best hand, being his right, pulled himself up to the top. He sat on the edge of a stone, looking down at the sleeping Gombei. The head servant wasn't much of a watch, was he?  
"Suke-san?" A soft sunshine whispered in the light of the crescent moon.  
"Man. I even hear her in my thoughts," Sanosuke mused. He looked up at the moon and sighed.  
"Suke-san," The voice said once more," Turn around." Sanosuke's eyes widened and turned around. Right in front of him stood Hikaru in a white sleeping kimono. Her skin looked pale under the night sky and her eyes were red from crying. Sanosuke stood and opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He turned his head almost in shame.  
"I wish anata weren't my cousin!" Tears began to build in her eyes.  
"Anata? What do you mean anata?" Sanosuke tried to keep his urge down of just wrapping his arms around her and telling her the truth.  
"Anata, don't jump! I wouldn't be able to live without you!" Hikaru then lifted her hands trying to reach him and staggered forward. Suddenly, she tripped on a rock, falling into Sanosuke's arm, and the two young lovers fell, him on his knees and her on his chest. Sanosuke looked down at her, breathing heavily. The girl's eyes were closed and sleep was on her face. Sanosuke buried his face in her sakura-scented hair. He knew it was too good to be true.  
"Why do you torture me so." He whispered in a trembling voice. Sobs busted out of him as tears began to fall. The wind, in its silent rage, began to blow harder, making the splashing water from the waterfall sprinkle upon Sanosuke and Hikaru. Dark clouds began to drift over the stars to cover the sky's innocent eyes. Sanosuke looked up suddenly as small droplets mixed with his tears. He sighed and placed the sleeping Hikaru in his back, ready to take her home.  
Suddenly, the sound of gurgling came from below, as if someone's throat was cut. Sanosuke, in alarm, placed Hikaru back on the floor and crawled to the small platform that built above the waterfall. There, he saw a man in a black cloak, bloody sword at hand, savoring the pleasure of his kill. And Gombei? At the man's feet, of course, with his throat cut as Sanosuke suspected. He looked back at his sleeping cousin and frowned. There was no reason to get her involved or hurt. But how could he fight the man? He had no bokken, and his hands were damaged because of the punishment. So Sanosuke did the only thing he could; dive down and surprise the assassin. The man's head spun at once to see the water splash. He wore a mask that covered his entire head, even his hair. The only thing visible was the flash of gold that came from his eyes. He swung his sword to remove the blood from its blade. He turned his body and narrowed his eyes, ready to meet his new opponent.  
Sanosuke looked for hard ground underwater. He needed something to push himself off of. Finally finding a boulder to stand on, he looked towards the silhouette of the black-clothed man. He grinned and pushed himself off with all of his strength. He didn't know how he was going to stop or kill the assassin, but he'd have to before he found Hikaru. Sanosuke closed his eyes and suddenly he emerged from the water. He spread his arms as he flew toward the shocked man. He crashed into him, but only Sanosuke fell. Sanosuke stood himself up and placed himself in a fighting stance. The man, holding his sword in front of him from the last block, laughed. He had slanted him blade sideways to propel Sanosuke's launch back to him! The stranger placed his sword back in his sheath  
"Go back home. You're a waste of my time, boy," The man sneered. Sanosuke clenched his teeth. He then turned his view to Gombei and he finally found his answer of how to kill the man. In an iron sheath, clasped to the body's heko obi, was a katana, unfastened from the case. He looked back at the man and sighed. He turned and began to walk down the path, but suddenly turned and sprinted to the body. The assassin turned his head quickly, surprised by Sanosuke, and followed the boy's line of dash. Seeing the servant's body on the floor he realized what the boy aimed for. He broke into a charge, and suddenly a race to the katana was set. Sanosuke looked at the assassin as they both approached the sword, and with a cunning thought, stopped and swooped a handful of dirk in his hand and threw it at the man. The hitokiri stopped and with one hand shielded his eyes. As he lowered his hand, he saw Sanosuke already leaning over the body and almost ripping the katana off of it. The boy quickly drew the sword and threw its sheath behind him, setting himself in an Ikomoda Ryu stance. The assassin smiled and unsheathed his sword. He placed his sheath in his other hand, and set himself in a side stance, sheath behind and sword in front. Sanosuke began to breathe deeply, death hovering above him.  
"Sanosuke-chan?" Hikaru's voice came from above. Sanosuke turned to the top of the waterfall and gasped, his eyes widening.  
"Get back!" He yelled. He turned back to the assassin, but he no longer stood in front of him. He turned his head and finally saw him running towards the cliff Hikaru stood at. Sanosuke began to run after him, but the man was much faster, so by the time he had reached the bottom of the cliff, the man was already halfway there.  
"Chikushou! Get away from her!" He yelled at the man. He then took a great leap and grabbed the nearest rock he could get, and started to climb. Hikaru, who stood shocked at the top, began to back away slowly. She began to breathe heavily as the hitokiri's hand had reached the top and the man's covered face appeared. He began to laugh in a wheeze as he lifted his feet from the cliff. But as he was about to get his right foot up, the man staggered.  
"Now I got you," Sanosuke smiled below as he held onto the man's ankle. He began to pull the man down, but the hitokiri only began to laugh. He placed his left foot firmly on the ground, and with amazing strength began to lift his right foot upward. Sanosuke held on tight, but was beginning to loose his grip. He then let go of the man's foot and gripped onto the edge before he fell. The assassin looked down at Sanosuke and laughed, leaving the boy in his complicated state. He then turned to Hikaru and a grin appeared under his mask in pleasure. Hikaru backed off a bit and gasped, afraid for her life. The assassin then began walking toward her, slowly, anticipating his move. Hikaru then quickly turned and began to run, but the man stopped her in her tracks as his speed allowed him to catch up with her in the blink of an eye. He took his sword out and slowly placed it under the girl's neck. Hikaru began to tremble in fear and the man began to force her back to lean against him. He laughed and bent down to the girl's ear.  
"Such a beautiful face." he whispered, "Such a wonderful scent. it makes my blood rush." He then laughed softly as he carefully ran his sword over her neck without cutting her. Hikaru closed her eyes as tears began to build in them once again. She let out a small sob as the man continued to torture her.  
"Aw. did I make you cry?" He laughed again and changed his sword's position to her waist.  
"I think I'll cut you here." He changed his sword once more up to her eyes. "Or maybe. here?"  
"You're not going to cut her anywhere," Sanosuke's voice came from behind. The hitokiri began to turn his head, but one punch from Sanosuke to his back sent the assassin in a rage. He quickly slashed his sword away from Hikaru and turned to Sanosuke. A frantic cry came from the girl as she held her eyes. She fell to the floor as blood spurred onto her hands. The assassin's eyes widened and Sanosuke took the interruption as an opportunity. He quickly jammed his sword through the man's stomach and the assassin fell to his knees, coughing up blood. Sanosuke then turned his blade inside the man and the assassin began to vomit pints and pints. He removed his sword and the man fell onto his own pool. He then threw Gombei's katana and ran to Hikaru's aid. He kneeled before her and took her in his arms.  
The girl screamed and screamed in pain, the blood pouring everywhere. Sano placed her down and took his jacket off. He ran to the river and soaked his training vest with water. He ran back to Hikaru and placed the rag over her eyes, wiping the blood from her hands in the process.  
"Take your hands off," Sanosuke commanded. Hikaru did as she was told and a clean cut was seen over her eyelids and the top of her nose. It didn't go very deep, but deep enough to damage her sight. Sanosuke sighed, and began to tear his vest quickly into long stands, placing them all on her eyes and tying them in the back of Hikaru's head. He then lifted her up and took her to the river to put more water in her eyes. Hikaru let out an awful cry as she whimpered and moaned in pain.  
"Shh. it's ok." He soothed her. He placed her on his back and began to walk to the edge of the cliff.  
"Now, you must grab hold of my neck tight and wrap your legs around my waist. I have to climb down," He said in a calming voice. Hikaru did as he said and Sanosuke began to climb down slowly, step by step, as not to fall. When he reached the bottom, he took Hikaru off of his back and placed her against the cliff. She was sobbing, though she couldn't cry. He placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her forehead. She reached out to him and grabbed his bare waist tightly, not wanting to let go.  
"Gomenasai." Sanosuke whispered. He grabbed her hands and removed them off his waist gently, but she only sniveled again and buried her face in Sanosuke's shoulder. He then got up and lifted her up, shifting her to his back. She placed her head on his shoulder, still giving out small hushed cries now and then. Sanosuke sighed. This was going to be a long night. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Sanosuke leaned against a post on the veranda in front of Hikaru's room. It was already midday and he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep, worried about Hikaru's condition. The local doctor had been called for right when the sun rose, but no news came about the girl. He kept blaming himself for this whole thing, since he could've evaded her injury by staying quiet and hiding from the assassin. Suddenly the sliding door opened behind him, and the doctor came out.  
"You can go in and see her if you want, but make sure she doesn't wake up. She needs sleep more than anything," he said as he took his leave. Sanosuke nodded and got up. He walked through the wooden frame and sat next to Hikaru. The girl was sleeping deeply as cotton bandages were wrapped around her eyes, blood visible through the many layers. Her chest rose and lowered in a syncopated rhythm like a small child who just finished crying. How could he let this happen? Wasn't it bad enough that his Genpuku wasn't celebrated? Why did he have to be the hero? Hikaru's groan snapped him out of his deep thinking. He quickly focused his vision on her. She was trying to shift around, arching her back in the process so all of the blood began to rush to her head. Sanosuke placed a hand on her stomach and began to push down on it gently so she would subconsciously move down. He sighed and stared at her face after withdrawing his hand. Why did he have to be so gun- ho?  
Soon the light of day began to fade, changing the reflections of the bright light from a pale yellow, to an orange, and later to the candlelight red. The birds had gone back to their nests for a night sleep, leaving the owls and bats to watch over the clouded night. The gates were locked and lanterns around the gardens turned off. But one candle still shimmered in the night coming from the blind girl's room. The shadows played against the paper covers of the frames as the flame flickered here and there from the heavy breathing of both children. Footsteps then began to echo resembling rising drums during the celebration of the sakura. They were soft at first, raised gradually, then back down again. They soon came to a halt and the frame slid open and Arata came in with another candle at hand. He smiled at the sight of Sanosuke hunched over sitting asleep over Hikaru, who still hadn't awakened. He walked up to him and kneeled, placing his hand on his shoulder. The soft touch awakened the young deshi and he looked up at his sensei in a sleepy state. Arata smiled at him and placed him on his back, Sanosuke soon falling asleep. Arata blew his candle off, and left it next to the other candle by Hikaru. He then carried the sleeping Sanosuke to his room, leaving both doors slightly ajar so some fresh air could enter both alongside rooms. He then yawned and returned to his room.  
Everything became peaceful soon after, and a light rain began to fall. The humidity entered Hikaru's room like a plague, making the almost burned out candle turn off. The room became dense, almost like a condensed space. The air began to feel heavy and with the mixture of the smoke from the nearby candle, small droplets of dew began to form upon Hikaru's body. Mosquitoes and gnats began to feast upon the moisture in the room, biting the poor girl uncontrollably. Hikaru moaned, shifting one way and another, until in her own moving she awoke herself only to see pitch black. She placed her hands on the bandages on her eyes and tried to take them off, but to avail as the doctor tied them tight on that purpose. The buzzing and lack of fresh air made her become claustrophobic. Hikaru got up, wiping the dew off of her face. She began to try feeling her way, bumping into the slightly opened door in the process. The feel of fresh air against her face relieved her and she sighed, feeling a bit cooled. But it wasn't enough. She soon grabbed the edge with her tiny fingers and slid the door open with force. She became pleased, almost hypnotized by the fresh air that she began to take light steps forward reaching out to the pattering rain. But in her mesmerized state she forgot the step from the veranda to the garden and she fell with a loud thud on the grass.  
Sanosuke sat up at lightning speed, a knock at his door. He rubbed his eyes to wake himself, then went to the door and slid it open. Seeing no one, he was about to close it and return to his wonderful sleep, until he saw a struggling shadow not far off. It was trying to get up, but it always slid back down because of the built mud. He wrapped his kinagashi tighter around himself and placed his seta and geta on. He then made his way to the small figure that had shivered down weeping. He placed a hand on it's back and it quickly turned over, startled. His eyes widened as he grabbed her arms and began to pull her toward him.  
"No! Let me go! Who are you?" Hikaru yelled as she struggled from his grip. Sanosuke eventually won the battle as he placed himself on his knees and brought her to his chest, cradling her in his embrace. However, she didn't give up as easily. She began to beat against his chest, yelling and screaming for him to let her go, but he only shushed her in comforting manner.  
"Sanosuke! Oniisan! Help me! Someone help!" She shrieked.  
"It's ok. I'm here." Sanosuke's raspy morning voice came out of his throat. Hikaru struggled even more, trying to get away.  
"Sanosuke! Let her go!" Shunzo roared as he dashed toward him. Sanosuke turned as his name was yelled and met Shunzo's fist. Sanosuke was sent flying across the air, landing and breaking the bamboo fountain. Shunzo picked Hikaru up and held her close.  
"It's alright. Papa's here now." He said as he picked her up and began to carry her inside. Sanosuke looked toward him and began to reach out for them, but Shunzo's icy stare made him stay where he was. Hikaru and her father then went inside her room as he slid the door close.  
Morning came soon after and Sanosuke was lying in bed. Thankfully Arata's room was on the other side of the house so he didn't wake up. But how was he going to explain about the fountain? Could he really put Shunzo at fault for any of it? Shunzo did take him in when he was in need. Sanosuke got up and placed his training vest and hakama on and made his way to the dining room.  
"I will not my put my daughter at risk while some hooligan lives in this house!"  
"You took him in. It's not my fault this I just happened to stumble upon a prodigy like him." Sanosuke stopped in front of the sliding door as it slammed open and out came Shunzo, dragging Hikaru by the arm. She held a bundle in the other one. Sanosuke stared at them in disbelief. Shunzo, catching a glimpse of him from the corner of his eye turned with a deadly look on his face.  
"Keep your hands off my daughter, you hear!" He sneered at him then pulled Hikaru along as he walked briskly toward the opening gate. Arata walked up to the door and sighed, placing his hands inside each opposide sleeve. Sanosuke looked up at him with a guilty look, then back at the disappearing shadows of his family members.  
"We must all be careful of our actions, especially you. You are in no position or age to be falling in love, understand? You have training to finish," Arata said in his serious upset tone.  
"Will I see her again, shishou?" Arata looked down at Sanosuke and faintly smiled.  
"Deshi. if fate binds her to you, then it will happen."  
  
I want to thank you all so much for the reviews I've gotten! It's reviews that urge me to continue writing so keep posting! I'm sorry it look me about a month to post the next chapter but I've been caught up in Angel Sanctuary the manga along with writer's block for the past week. But thanks to quick thinking of a friend, she gave me an idea of what to do and my mind started to take off. I modified her idea so much that I ended up coming up with my own idea. It went from a meeting to this! So yeah. I'll stop rambling on now. anyways! I was looking over my story and I saw a couple of Japanese words in there. do you guys mind? I mean. does it bother anybody or should I just keep it the way it is? I tried to point out the meaning of each if you think to the relationships of each character to that one character or gave the meaning off later on in the sentence except with articles of clothing. Well. review again and tell me what you think! And if you see something wrong don't be afraid to tell me. That's the reason I'm writing in the first place! To improve! Well see you in the next 2 weeks or so! And thanks again to all of you that posted! (Oh yeah... I also made the font bigger because at font 10 in Times New Roman it looked like I barely wrote anything! Te he!) 


End file.
